Let's Play Mommy and Daddy
by Mavis Reed
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, and Levy met up with Sabertooth's Sting and Rouge as they find a strange potion. When Happy drops the potion the Twin Dragon Slayers get turned into toddlers with no memories of their lives! The gang ends up having to watch over the two Dragon Slayers while Sabertooth tries to find a cure for them.Which means they ended up playing mommy and daddy! NaLu and GaLe
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Hello everyone! Mavis Reed here with another story I was working on for quite some time! I gave a summary preview at my previous story Come Back to Me so here it is! I really hope you'll all enjoy it!**

 **On a Side Note:**

 **I, Mavis Reed, do not own any of the members or story of Fairy Tail! All rights are reserved for Hiro Mashima-sama! The plot of the story does belong to me though!**

 **So here is your first dose of Mavis Reed's Let's Play Mommy and Daddy**

* * *

"Natsu I'm telling you! You have to be less destructive during our jobs!" sighed Lucy, "Most of our reward money went to the town's renovation. AGAIN!"

"I just can't help it Lucy" Natsu laughed, "I was all fired up!"

Lucy sighed once again and counted their left over award. "That leaves us with 80,000 jewels each now."

"That's still enough to pay for your rent isn't it?" said Happy.

"Yeah but its girl's night out next week! I have to be able to pitch in too!"

"No problem let's just go on another mission when we get back!" Natsu said and took off running, "Hurry the quicker we make it back to the Guild the quicker we can go on another job!"

Lucy and Happy groaned, "Natsu…" complained Lucy, "can't we go on one tomorrow?"

"Nope we gotta go now!" Running playfully ahead, Natsu did not notice the small bluenette ahead of him before it was too late.

"Oooff," grunted Natsu as he slammed into the bluenette's companion as he stepped between her and the speeding Natsu.

Natsu rubbed his forehead and shouted, "Hey what's the big idea." He looked up to see the Iron Dragon Slayer looking down on him.

"Maybe you should look where you're going so you won't bump into anyone" said Gajeel.

"Natsu!" said Lucy as she caught up to him, "don't go running off without us will you?" She turned to face Gajeel, "I'm really sorry about that Gajeel."

"You should be apologizin' to the shrimp, speedy here would have flattened her if he ran into her."

Lucy looked behind Gajeel to see her best friend Levy hugging Lily while pouting, "Gajeel I would have been fine I can protect myself!"

"Levy-chan!" Lucy said with glee and hugged her best friend, "Just came from a mission?"

"Yup," replied Levy as she hugged Lucy back and suffocating Lily, "girl's night out is coming soon isn't it?"

"That's what I was explaining to Natsu here!" The two young women began to chat as they walked, leaving the two Dragon Slayers behind.

"When did you start going on missions with Levy?" asked Natsu as they started walking behind them.

"Couple of weeks ago," grunted Gajeel, "her two body guards left to do some training and left me on duty to watch over her."

Natsu chuckled, "But you're enjoying her company aren't you?" Gajeel gasped inwardly and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Natsu laughed once more before stopping. His sudden behavior caught everyone's attention. "Something the matter Natsu?" asked Lucy.

Gajeel began to tense as well, "Someone's there, behind the bushes."

"Let me handle this," said Levy as she raised her finger, "Solid Script: Lightning!" as her words gained magic, lightning struck the bush next to them and two members from Sabertooth were shocked by Levy's magic.

"Aaaah!" yelled Sting and Lector as they were electrocuted.

"Sting? Lector?" said Levy as she stopped her magic, "I'm sorry I thought you were an enemy!"

"Don't be," said a voice from behind the bush next to Sting's, "with the way he was acting anyone would suspect him to be an enemy" said Rogue. "Frosch thinks so too!" cheered Frosch.

"Aren't you acting the same way," said Lucy as her sweat dropped.

"Jeez I just wanted to surprise Natsu-san and Gajeel-san" said Sting as he dusted himself off, "you didn't have to shock me."

"I'm really sorry" apologized Levy as she mumbled, "Just when I wanted to show Gajeel I'm capable of taking care of myself." Unknowingly to Levy, Gajeel smirked to her comment and patted Rogue roughly on the back. "So what brings you guys here?"

Natsu slung his arm around Sting, "Yeah you guys just coming back from a job too?"

Sting mimicked Natsu's gesture, "Yeah we head to stop some monsters from rampaging through a town not too far from here!"

"Great!" said Lucy as she clapped her hands, "let's all walk back together shall we?"

"I think that's a great idea!" said Levy and they all began walking once again. Not long, they reached the outskirts of the town where Sabertooth is currently located.

"The Guild's just up ahead" said Sting, "why don't you guys stay and rest with us for a while."

"That does sound nice" said Lucy, "what do you guys think?"

"I'll stay as long as there's fish!" said Happy.

"I'd love to!" said Levy.

"Sure while we're there Sting and I can fight some time!" said Natsu.

"If Natsu's going to have a brawl why don't we Rogue?" asked Gajeel.

"It would be nice to test out my skills" said Rogue.

"I could use some rest" said Lily and looked at Levy and Gajeel, "it's painful to watch how unaware they are towards each other."

The two blushed as everyone. Just then, Happy noticed something shine in the grass, "Hmmm what's this?" He walked over to where the shine was coming from and found a small bottle filled with a shimmering blue liquid.

"What do you have there Happy?" asked Levy.

"I don't know," Happy replied, "there's some writing here but I can't read it."

"Can I have a look?" Levy held out her hand as Happy flew over to give her the bottle. Suddenly the wind picked up and Happy lost his balance, dropping the potion in front of Sting and Rogue. The bottle broke in two and the two Dragon Slayers were surrounded by a blue mist. The two dragon slayers tensed and were wary about the mist.

But nothing happened.

"That was weird" said Lily as he jumped off Levy's arms and picked up the bottle. "Was this some sort of potion?"

"Well whatever it was it didn't work" laughed Natsu.

"Sting, Rogue, are you guys okay?" Lucy asked, not believing the potion was a bust. Lucy knew that potions should be taken seriously since the day her own potion turned her invisible and nearly erased from her friends memories. She couldn't bear it if something like that happened to someone else.

"I think were okay" said Rogue as he raised his hands to his face, "nothing seems to be off."

"Yeah I think we're good, I think Natsu's right, whatever it was it didn't…" suddenly the blue glow came back as Sting tried to finish his sentence, "…work?"

The two were enveloped in a blue light and everyone turned away from the intense light. Once they looked back at the two, sitting where Sting and Rogue previously stood, were two little boys that looked like them.

Everyone's mouth dropped and they all yelled, "THEY'RE TINY!"

The two toddlers shocked by their raised voices began to cry.

"We've gotta do something!" said Natsu as he picked up little Sting and tossed little Rogue towards Gajeel, "here make a funny face it works with Asuka-chan when she cries."

"But I don't know how to-" Gajeel tried to say as little Rogue cried even louder. The two began to make the silliest faces they could think of, though despite their attempts the two men could not get the two little boys to stop crying.

"What's going on?" said Lector as he flew up to Sting, "Sting-kun what happened to you?"

Little Sting stared at Lector and tears spilled from his eyes as he cried some more. Lector looked hurt, "He doesn't remember me?"

"It seems so" said Lily as he pat Lector on the back, "don't worry we'll figure this out."

"Frosch thinks so too!" agreed Frosch as he flew towards Rogue.

"Aye! I'm sorry if this was my fault though…" said Happy as he kicked a pebble in front of him.

"It isn't your fault Happy," Lucy knelt in front of him, "it was an accident, I'm sure Sting and Rogue understands." She patted him on the head and walked up to Natsu.

"Okay there's no use panicking about this, here Natsu give me Sting." Natsu gave little Sting to Lucy as she gently swung him side to side in her arms. "There, there Sting that's enough crying don't you think." Sting slowly began to cease his tears and looked up towards Lucy. He sniffled and yawn as she hummed him to sleep. "Wow Lucy you're good with children!" said Happy.

"I used to volunteer at an orphanage before joining the Guild," explained Lucy as little Sting slept in her arms, "I had to take care of a lot of children around the same age these two are now."

"Let me try" said Levy as she gentle took Rogue from Gajeel, "Don't cry little Rogue everything will be just fine," she mimicked Lucy's movements and soon enough little Rogue drifted to sleep.

"Good it's quiet again" said Gajeel, "we can start thinking."

Everyone stared at Levy to see if she had a plan, and sure enough she did. "Why don't we head to Sabertooth's Guild and see if Rufus is there. Maybe he'll know something about this in his Memory."

"Good idea Levy-san!" said Lector as he lead the way, "follow me the Guild's this way." As Lector flew off the gang followed him in hopes the answers to Sting and Rogue's problem would be at Sabertooth.

* * *

 **Yaaay the first chapter! I would really love to hear from you guys so please review!**

 **Note:**

 **I will try my best to update the story once every 2 weeks since it is close to summer but I can't make any promises! Since it is the last few weeks of school my teachers are stressing out about grades which makes us stress about our grades so I hope you guys understand.**

 **So see you guys soon!**

 **Mavis Reed out~**

 **Please R &R**


	2. Chapter 2: The Park

**Look look look guys~ I'm updating early! I found the time to finish this chapter since I'm going to be busy the following week because my little brother is graduating Jr. High! They grow up so fast! So before I get emotional by my brother's rapid aging, I will let you read the next chapter of my story!**

 **On a Side Note:**

 **I, Mavis Reed, do not own any of the members or story of Fairy Tail! All rights are reserved for Hiro Mashima-sama! The plot of the story does belong to me though!**

 **So here is your next dose of Mavis Reed's Let's Play Mommy and Daddy**

* * *

Previously on _Let's Play Mommy and Daddy_

 _Everyone stared at Levy to see if she had a plan, and sure enough she did. "Why don't we head to Sabertooth's Guild and see if Rufus is there. Maybe he'll know something about this in his Memory."_

" _Good idea Levy-san!" said Lector as he lead the way, "follow me the Guild's this way." As Lector flew off the gang followed him in hopes the answers to Sting and Rogue's problem would be at Sabertooth._

* * *

The two pairs tried their best to keep up with the purple Exceed, but the crowd caused by the market place proved to be an issue. Happy noticed the pair's increasing distance and managed to get Lector's attention. "Lector, the crowd is starting to get us separated."

Lector looked behind him to see that Happy was right. Scanning the area, Lector noticed the nearby park and pointed towards it, "Lucy-san, Levy-san, bring the guys to the park over there."

Both girls nodded and slowly made their way to their partners. While the Exceeds flew ahead, the mages pushed through the crowd with effort. Once they regrouped, the two women tried to calm the two toddlers who were awaken by the noise of the crowd.

"We should be able to go through the park to reach the Guild," said Lector, "it'll be the safest way and definitely the quietest."

"Frosch thinks so too!"

"Thank you Lector, Frosch" said Lucy as she bounced the sniffling Sting, though despite her effort, Sting would not cease his crying and neither would Rogue. "Ooh what's wrong little guys?"

"Maybe they're hungry," offered Natsu, "Happy used to cry like that when he needed something to eat."

"Great idea Natsu! Could you and Gajeel go back to the market place and buy some mashed vegetables for Sting and Rouge?"

"And maybe a snack for the rest of us as well?" added Levy. It dawned to the rest of them that they had not eaten all morning.

"Wait why do Salamander and I have to go through the crowd to find food?" complained Gajeel.

"I'm sorry if you wanted to stay behind with the children then be our guests." Levy said as she handed the crying Rogue to Gajeel.

"On second thought getting food is fine."

"That's the spirit Gajeel," said Natsu as he slung his arms around Gajeel, "so just mushy food for the kids and delicious solid food for the rest of us?"

"Yes thank you Natsu."

Happy raised his hand "And some fish for me!" Natsu chuckled as he patted Happy's head, "Of course pal! Watch over Lucy and Sting while I'm gone alright?"

"Aye sir!"

"Think you can keep an eye on them?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm sure I can manage" replied Lily.

Lucy and Levy rolled their eyes and Lucy gave Natsu some money, "We'll wait for you guys right here, don't take too long."

Soon the two men returned to the crowd to hunt for the group's breakfast. "What do you guys want to do while we wait for them?" asked Levy as she leaned against a tree while Rogue sucked her thumb.

"We'll for one getting these two to calm down would be nice" Lucy managed to amuse Sting by dangling her keys in front of Sting. The child squealed as the shiny keys _clinked_ and _clanked_ against each other. This gave Levy an idea, "Why don't we give them a little magic show?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're children right, so even the tiniest amount of magic should keep them entertained while we wait!"

"That's a great idea! I've got just the right spirit!" Lucy pulled out a silver key and raised her arm, "Open Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!"

The little white spirit answered his master's call and appeared, "Puun ppuun~" The sudden light show followed by his appearance got the attention of the two young dragon slayers.

"Here you go Plue!" Lucy gave Plue a little black top hat, a cape, and a magician's wand, "can you please do your magician routine?"

"Puunn puun~" The celestial spirit began to perform party tricks and the children were amused. Plue turned his wand into flowers and sprayed Happy with them. He made a fist and pulled a rope of colorful handkerchiefs. Then he used the rope to make a bow for Frosch.

"I want to do some magic too Lucy!" Happy said and Lucy giggled, "Why don't you all give it a shot?"

Lucy pulled out more costumes from her travel bag. Happy dressed up as a wizard, Lily was a sorcerer, and Lector chose the fairy costume since Frosch insisted that frogs were magical.

Happy tried not to laugh at Lector but was showing little success, "I'm doing this for Sting!" blushed Lector.

The all began to perform magic tricks with Plue and soon enough the Exceeds were covered in 'magical' glitter from their wands. Little Sting and Rogue clapped with glee, their earlier cries forgotten.

Lucy and Levy smiled. They finally got the two to smile, but their ephemeral victory was interrupted.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Everyone turned to see two men leaning up against the tree at either side of Lucy and Levy, "Two mommies and their babies enjoying their time at the park?"

The two women jumped away from the men and the Exceed surrounded them. The strangers chuckled. Now that the women faced them it was obvious that they were trouble. Their appearance was a disaster. The man on the right was lean and tall, he had his blue hair standing straight up in the middle of his head. He wore a green stripped jacket and baggy pants. His partner had a similar attire. He was slightly shorter and rounder. His pointed hair was red instead of blue and his jacket had yellow stripes instead of green.

"Now, now" the pointy blue haired man spoke, "you don't have to be afraid of us."

His red haired partner joined in, "Yeah, we just want to have some fun too."

Lily walked forward and pointed his finger at the two men, "We do not want any trouble so please leave us alone if you know what's good for you."

The two men laughed, "What's good for us? What's good for us would be those two lovely ladies over there. Why don't you ditch the kids and have some real fun with us for the day?"

"Thank you for the offer but I think we would have to decline. Come on Levy we should be on our way."

"What's the rush blondie," said the red head, "if your kids are holding you back why don't we get rid of them for you?"

The two women tightened their hold on the children and perhaps Sting and Rogue felt how tense Lucy and Levy were and remained silent.

"So what's it going to be?" they both said as they stepped towards them.

Lucy looked for any sign of Natsu and Gajeel, but Sting began to stir in her arms and distracted her. She could feel that the appearance of the men scared him. "Happy. Lector. Grab Sting while Lilly and Frosch take Rogue. Levy and I will hold them off until you guys reach Sabertooth."

"But we can't just leave you guys here!" Happy cried.

"You don't have to." Lucy couldn't have been more relieved to hear his voice. The man with the blue hair was suddenly flung over her head and into a tree behind her.

"Jeez Shrimp I leave ya alone for a little bit and you somehow got yourself in trouble." Levy didn't mind the teasing as the red haired man joined his partner when an iron rod hit him in the face. Standing where the two men were Natsu and Gajeel holding grocery bags. They set the bags down as they cracked their knuckles.

"So you bastards like picking on women and children?" Natsu's voice was cold and the two men hugged each other with fear.

Gajeel's canines were evident as he smiled at them, "Well we like picking on bastards like you."

The two men dashed off in the opposite direction yelling, "You'll pay for this."

Gajeel scoffed at them, "They were all bark and no bite."

Lucy, Levy, and the Exceeds let out the air they were holding in. "Thank you Natsu-san, Gajeel-san." Lector said as he bowed his head, "Sting and Rogue would appreciate what you guys did."

"Frosch thinks so too!"

Natsu grinned, "No problem! Now let's eat I'm starving!"

Everyone sat together as they began to eat the items the two older dragon slayers bought at the market. As Natsu and Gajeel stuff their faces with the meaty sandwiches they bought, the girls focused on feeding the two children first.

"Say aaah Sting". Lucy demonstrated opening her mouth as Sting copied and got a spoonful of mushed carrots. The little boy smiled with glee at the taste and opened his mouth wanting more.

The same went for Rogue as Levy slowly feed him mashed potatoes. Natsu noticed how tired Lucy was getting and decided to feed her as well. "Here Lucy it's your favorite soup!" Natsu held the spoon next to her mouth and Lucy could feel the warmth of the soup. Or was it the warmth of her cheek? Either way she opened her mouth and allowed Natsu to feed her since she was hungry. "Thank you" she blushed.

Gajeel poked Levy's cheek with a spoon too, "Eat up," said Gajeel as he faced away. Levy smiled as his sweet gesture and blew on the spoon before eating. Soon enough everyone had their fill and with a full stomach, the two little dragon slayers drifted to sleep once again. Before they knew it, it was late in the afternoon.

"We should start making it back to the Guild now," said Lector, "That stunt you two pulled off might have caused some attention."

"He's right" said Levy, "we've got to reach Sabertooth soon. We don't know how much the potion affected Sting and Rogue."

Once all of their belongings were packed up, the gang set off once again for Sabertooth.

* * *

 **Has the gang made yet another formidable enemy? What exactly was the potion that turned Sting and Rogue into children? Will Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, and Levy be able to find a way to turn them back to normal?**

 **Find out more in the next chapter of Let's Play Mommy and Daddy: The Drop of Time**

 **Yaay another chapter is done! I'm really glad with the way it turned out! But what did you guys think? Love it? Not really loved it? Meh?**

 **Please read and review I really love hearing from you guys!**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3: The Drop of Time

**Hi guys! Sorry that I haven't been online for a while! I was a bit busier than I expected to be, but I made this chapter as long as I possibly could to in hopes that it would make it up to you!**

 **On a Side Note:**

 **I, Mavis Reed, do not own any of the members or story of Fairy Tail! All rights are reserved for Hiro Mashima-sama! The plot of the story does belong to me though!**

 **So here is your next dose of Mavis Reed's Let's Play Mommy and Daddy**

* * *

Previously on _Let's Play Mommy and Daddy_

" _We should start making it back to the Guild now," said Lector, "That stunt you two pulled off might have caused some attention."_

" _He's right" said Levy, "we've got to reach Sabertooth now. We don't know how much the potion affected Sting and Rogue."_

 _Once all of their belongings were packed up, the gang set off once again for Sabertooth._

* * *

"We're home!" announced Lector and Frosch as they entered the Guild.

Yukino Agria was the first to greet them, "Welcome home Lector-sama, Froch-sama," she looked behind them, "where are Sting-sama and Rogue-sama."

Rufus Lore turned to her, "Yukino I thought we were all clear that you do not need to add the formalities to our names. We want everyone to feel equal here at Sabertooth don't we?"

"Yes that's right! I'm sorry Rufus-sama!" Yukino bowed.

Rufus sighed, "Yukino is right though where are Sting and Rogue?"

"Well that's the issue, they're-" Lector tried to explain but the sounds of children crying filled the room.

Lucy and Levy entered the Guild with the two crying children. "Sorry Lector we had to stop and grab bottles for them." Levy said as she fed baby Rogue with the bottle.

"When you say we you meant Salamander and me." grumbled Gajeel.

Natsu laughed and made faces at little Sting which made Sting laugh as Lucy tried feed him. "Natsu," Lucy scolded him, "Don't make him laugh while I feed him, he's making a mess." Happy and Lily were flying next to the women, trying to help them wipe away the spilling milk on the two children.

The whole Guild of Sabertooth stared at the display before voicing their concern, "YOU GUYS HAD BABIES?!"

The entire Guild surrounded the two women and bombarded them with questions. "What are their names?" "How old are they?" "We saw you at the Grand Magic Games and you didn't seem pregnant!" "Can we hold them?"

A few seconds later the first wave of mages were thrown across the room, "Back off!" yelled Natsu!

"You're getting too close." growled Gajeel.

The whole Guild grew silent once again, and then erupted into a screaming frenzy, "The dads are so protective!" "I knew these guys would end up together!"

The women's faces turned scarlet as the men scoffed at their comments. Soon a loud and commanding voice echoed through the room.

"That's enough" said Minerva as she walked across the room. Everyone stepped aside she made her way towards the two women. She stopped in front of them and addressed Lucy, "Lucy was it?"

Lucy tensed and Natsu stood next to her, "Y-yes"

Minerva's demeanor suddenly changed as she held Lucy's hand, "I didn't know you were pregnant! You should have told me! I would have been gentle during the Grand Magic Games if I knew you were with child!"

Everyone nearly fell over as they saw a new side of their lady, "He looks a lot like you and the pink hair man!" she continued, "This little one got his father's spikey hair and your beautiful blond hair!"

She went over to Levy next and continued to ramble, "And this one has his mother's short hair while his father's black hair color! I can't believe they look a lot like their parents!"

"Minerva-san" said Yukino as she held her shoulder, "you're making them flustered."

Minerva suddenly noticed her own behavior and blushed as she cleared her throat. "Ah yes sorry about that I tend to change a lot in the presence of the younger generation." She held her head high and gestured for them to have a seat in the Guild Hall.

"What brings you to Sabertooth?" she asked as she sat across from them, "If you told us sooner Sting and Rogue would have come home earlier to greet you along with your children."

Yukino, Rufus, and Ogra sat next to Minerva as the entire Guild surrounded them.

"Aah well about that," said Lucy, "we actually bumped into them on our way back to our Guild."

"Oh then do you know where they are?" asked Yukino, "They sent a message a few days ago that they would be arriving home soon."

Levy shifted, "Yes we actually walked them back to their Guild."

"Ooh," Minerva said, "where are they then?"

Lucy and Levy picked up the two children and showed their Guild marks to the Saber members.

Their jaws dropped as the two women retold how Sting and Rogue turned into children.

"And that's why we came here," finished Lucy, "we were hoping Rufus might know something about this given the nature of his Magic."

"It's true my Magic requires extensive reading," said Rufus, "but I have no memories of reading about a potion that turns people into infants."

"But I may have," spoke Ogra. The Lucy and the others were surprised by Ogra and so were the members of Sabertooth.

"Where did you hear about something like this Orga?" asked Minerva.

"While I was singing at the library down the street, the bookshelves rocked so hard and several books fell over. One book opened to a page with a picture of a bottle with some glittering blue liquid. I managed to pick up the book and look at the title before the librarian kicked me out" Ogra chuckled at himself while the rest of Sabertooth's sweat dropped.

"Ogra-sama you really shouldn't sing at the library," said Yukino, "but anyway, what was the name of the book you saw the potion in?"

Ogra held his chin, "T _he Legend of the Drop of Time_ was it?"

Rufus rose from his seat, "This settles this then, Yukino, Ogra, and I will accompany the Fairies to the library. My Lady should watch over the Guild until we solve the Master's, predicament".

No one objected and Rufus lead the way to the library.

* * *

Levy, Lucy, Yukino, and Rufus scanned through several shelves in search of _The Legend of the Drop of Time_ book, but were coming up empty. This left Natsu, Gajeel, and Ogra in charge of the children. The men sat still as the two young Dragon Slayers nibbled on their clothing, pulled their hair, and drooled on their skin. Just as they were able to loose their patience Levy squealed in triumph, "I found it!"

She lifted the book up in the air. The brown book was decorated with golden swirls with shimmering blue letters that spelled, _The Legend of the Drop of Time_. Everyone gathered around Levy as she flipped through the pages of the book and landed on the picture of the potion.

"That's the one!" said Lucy, "it's the potion we found!"

"Looks like the potion is called The Drop of Time and it has a pretty sad backstory to it" said Levy as she read the story of the potion.

" _Long ago in a faraway Kingdom there lived a King and Queen with their beloved son. They ruled the kingdom with kindness and won the respect of their subjects. For years, they lived in peace until the day before the prince's 18_ _st_ _birthday._

 _The kingdom was full of activities as once the prince turns 18 he would be crowned as king. As the kingdom prepared for the prince's coming of age celebration a stranger appeared in the castle demanding to see the prince. The King and Queen arrived to greet the stranger who paid them no attention._

 _The prince was summoned and the stranger demanded that he gave up the throne once he turned 18 and name the stranger as the new King. The prince shocked as the stranger's demands refused and called for the guards._

 _Angered by the prince's decision the stranger placed a powerful spell on the prince. 'You will never live to be king! Within the next 24 hours you will die the moment your body turns 18' with that the stranger disappeared in a puff of black smoke and a menacing laughed filled the castle._

 _The prince was marked with a slashed cross in the middle of his forehead, a symbol of the curse, and of death. The King and Queen frantically searched for a way to break the curse, but could find none. Until the royal wizard remembered about an enormous ancient flower his parents kept locked in his home that could turn back the hands of time. The royal wizard remembered that the curse would only work for the next 24 hours and if the prince becomes 18 he will die. But if they turned the prince into a younger version of himself his body's properties would not be that of an 18 year old despite his actual age, which in return will nullify the curse._

 _The King and Queen were ecstatic and sent the wizard along with several guards to find the flower. They managed to find the flower and it was large enough for the wizard to create two potions. Upon taking one of potions the prince turned into a young child and lived throughout the next 24 hours._

 _Joy once again filled the kingdom and the royal family celebrated the second change the prince was given. The remaining potion was named 'The Drop of Time' and the royal wizard kept it safe for emergencies._

 _Word got around that the prince had become younger and an old ruthless king in the neighboring kingdom wished to be young as well. He invaded the young prince's kingdom killing the prince's parents as he took over the kingdom. The royal wizard managed to escape with the potion and the young prince and the two fled the country._

 _When the wizard decided it was safe he discarded the potion claiming it caused so much trouble. He waited for the invading king's health to give out before returning back to the kingdom. Thankfully the citizens remained loyal to the previous royal family and welcomed the wizard and the prince back to the kingdom._

 _Soon years past and the young prince had not aged at all. This left the kingdom without a ruler. The kingdom was thrown into a state of madness and the royal sorcerer knew in order for things to return back to way the things were, they would need a king._

 _The royal sorcerer searched his old home once again and found his most prized possession. 'The Mirror of Truth' his family legend stated that the mirror was crafted by the blacksmith Hephaestus in ancient times and could revert those who look into it back to their true selves._

 _The wizard showed the young prince the mirror in hope that the prince's true self would be seen, and sure enough the prince aged into a young man old enough to be king. With the prince now the king the royal wizard retired and took all of his belongings back to the country he fled to with the prince years ago."_

Levy closed the book and everyone was silent. Amazingly, it was Frosch who broke the silence, "So Rogue is going to be a baby forever?" he cried.

Yukino picked him up, "No he won't. We just need to find the Mirror of Truth."

"Yukino is right," said Rufus, "if the potion was found here, Fiore must be the country the royal wizard and the prince fled to in the story. So the mirror has got to be somewhere in Fiore."

"But how will we find the potion?" wondered Lucy, "Fiore is huge, it could take forever to search for it."

Little Sting and Rogue began to cry once again in Natsu's and Gajeel arms. "Maybe you can worry about that later," said Gajeel, "we don't know how to shut these two up!"

"Yeah seriously Luce," said Natsu, "you should take him!"

Natsu and Gajeel handed the two boys to Lucy and Levy as the exited the library before the librarian would kick them out.

"Don't worry about the mirror," said Rufus, "leave that to us. For now can we ask you to watch over these two?"

The group frowned a bit, the two were already proving to be a handful but Happy answered for them. "Sure! I caused this mess so the least we can do is help out!"

The Fairies sighed as they realized that no longer could back out and agreed to take little Sting and Rogue back to Fairy Tail while the members of Sabertooth searched for the mirror.

"Have fun playing mommy and daddy!" cheered Yukino as she followed Rufus and Ogra back to their Guild.

Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, and Lily glared at Happy. "What," his sweat dropped, "did you not want to watch over them?"

They all sighed as they made their way back to their own Guild. The other members of Fairy Tail will sure be in for a surprise when they get back.

* * *

 **Hooraay long chapter! Hope this satisfied your needs for this story!**

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **P.S. with over 2,000 words, this chapter by far is the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories so I hope you all will like it :D**

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4: Returning to the Guild

**OH MY GOSH Guys I am sooo sorry. I have an explanation why I have not updated yet. So here it is.**

 **The island I live in is in Disaster Mode. If you have not heard about it, this Super Typhoon named Soudelor wrecked the CNMI especially the island I lived in. At the moment I have no power thus no internet. I only have power at night because that's when the generator is on. I cannot charge my laptop all the time so I cannot type out my story. Miraculously I got to a charging station to get my laptop charged and used the battery power I had to type out my story. I'm really sorry about this, but I am alive and still writing for you guys so please don't leave me! I promise I'll continue this story but now the update schedule to this story will be 1 Chapter Update a Month and the chapter length depends on my battery life. I'm really sorry but that's the best I can do. I hope you understand and will continue to support me and my stories. So now I have kept you away from this story for far too long! Let the reading begin!**

 **On a Side Note:**

 **I, Mavis Reed, do not own any of the members or story of Fairy Tail! All rights are reserved for Hiro Mashima-sama! The plot of the story does belong to me though!**

 **Without further adieu here is you now monthly dose of Let's Play Mommy and Daddy!**

* * *

Previously on _Let's Play Mommy and Daddy_

" _Have fun playing mommy and daddy!" cheered Yukino as she followed Rufus and Ogra back to their Guild._

 _Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, and Lily glared at Happy. "What," his sweat dropped, "did you not want to watch over them?"_

 _They all sighed as they made their way back to their own Guild. The other members of Fairy Tail will sure be in for a surprise when they get back._

As the fairies were leaving town they managed to encounter some trouble. Two women with brightly colored hair in high pigtails blocked their path. The group felt as if they recognized the two from somewhere.

"Can we help you?" asked Lucy.

The woman with the bright green hair laughed in a high pitched voice. She was slightly chubbier than her companion and wore a small blue striped tee that covered her white tank top. "Yes you can blondie," she shrilled, "you can stay away from our boyfriends!"

"Yeah!" said the taller red head, she raised a finger towards them and her yellow stripped tank top began to fall over, "they told us your boyfriends got into a fight with them."

"So what of it?" grunted Gajeel.

The two women grew irritated, "So you don't do that!" yelled the red head. She lifted her bangs and revealed a red snake coiled around an electric guitar tattoo, "I'm Becky Blue and this is Rissa Red. We're from the Guild Guitar Snakes, and we don't like to be messed with."

Natsu showed his Guild mark on his shoulder "Well we're from Fairy Tail, and we don't like to be messed with either."

The woman named Becky crossed her arms, "So that's how its gunna be?"

Natsu tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

She pointed towards Lucy and Levy, "You two always need to be protected by your boyfriends!"

The two fairy women blushed, "They're not our-"

"Save it!" interrupted the red headed Rissa, "the women of Fairy Tail must be weak! Always needing the protection of men. Unlike the women of Guitar Snakes, they aren't some princesses who needs some saving."

Natsu and Gajeel were ready to make the red head eat her words, but they felt a shudder up their spines as they slowly turned around to Lucy and Levy. Their serious expression caught them off guard.

"Hold the Sting and Rouge please boys." Levy said and handed Rogue to Gajeel and Lucy did the same with Natsu and Sting.

They made their way towards the other two women.

"Well does the girly fairies have any bite to them?" chuckled Becky.

"Don't think so," laughed Rissa, "they'd probably throw glitter at us." As they were about to laugh Lucy took the opportunity to snap her whip at them. The shocked women fell on their behinds and cursed. "You sons of a-" cursed Becky but was caught on fire by Levy's Solid Script Magic.

Lucy and Levy straightened themselves. "We won't care if it is us you ridicule," said Levy.

"But you do NOT ridicule our family." Lucy continued, she cracked her whip. "For the pride of our Guild,"

The two ran towards the women of Guitar Snakes, "WE WILL DEFEAT YOU!" they both declared.

Rissa and Becky knees began to buckle as Lucy and Levy unleashed their combination attack. Levy simultaneously summoned a 'Boulder' and 'Vine'. The vine attached itself to the builder and Lucy wrapped her whip around the boulder. Levy quickly wrapped the vine around Rissa and Becky against the boulder. Lucy planted her feet firmly on the ground and began to twirl in a circle and the momentum lifted the boulder off the ground. Soon the boulder was up in the air with the two Guitar Snakes women.

"Levy now!" said Lucy and Levy jumped to snap the vines. The bluenette and the red head were sent flying into the sky.

"You'll pay for this" yelled the two women in the distance.

As Lucy and Levy breathed heavily, Natsu and Gajeel's jaw hung open, they swore never to cross them and Sting and Rogue clapped their hands in joy. They were glad for the entertainment.

The women retrieved the children from the men. "Now then," smiled Lucy, "shall we continue our way back to Fairy Tail?"

* * *

The gang stared at the doors of Fairy Tail and were reluctant to enter. The two toddlers decided they no longer wanted to be carried. Sting held hands with Natsu and Lucy as Rogue held on to Levy and Gajeel.

"Do we really have to go inside?" said Lucy. They knew the reactions they received from Sabertooth would be nothing compared to the reaction of their fellow Guild members.

"I have an idea," said Levy, "Lily, Happy, can you get Erza to come meet us outside? We could explain the situation to her and when we enter she can help us keep the Guild calm."

"Good idea Levy," said Lily and he and Happy entered the Guild. After a while they returned with Erza Scarlet behind them.

"Lily and Happy said you needed me." Erza sooned noticed the two children holding on to the pairs. Her face reddened then slowly lowered her head.

"Natsu…" she growled and Natsu flinched, "Gajeel…" Gajeel gasped inwardly as Erza took a step forward. "What did you do to Lucy and Levy?!"

She began to lash out on the two as Lucy and Levy carried the two children into their arms.

"Erza!" said Lucy as she bounced the now crying Sting, "Erza calmed down! These two are Sting and Rogue look!"

The two women showed Erza their Guild marks and she dropped the two men and ran towards them. "What? How did this happened?"

Happy and Lily explained the situation as Lucy and Levy began wrapping bandages on the two men as the children sat on their laps.

"I see" Erza cleared her throat, "I apologize for my behavior Natsu, Gajeel."

The two grunted as the children giggled. Erza crossed her hands and held her chin, "But it is uncanny how the two of them could pass off as your children."

Lucy shrugged, "Anyways Erza can you please explain it to everyone before we come in? Maybe even keep everyone in check?"

Erza smiled, "I'd be more than happy to."

She walked back into the Guild and soon returned, "Alright everyone should be calm now. Shall we enter?"

The gang was reluctant, before Erza came out there was a loud commotion inside, but they did not want to disobey her and went inside. No one jumped at them with questions, no one went to see the children, in fact no one moved. Everyone was tied up and out cold.

"Erza!" cried Lucy, "what did you do?"

Erza's eyes sparkled, "I assisted you by explaining it to everyone and calmed them down."

Lucy and Levy face palmed as Natsu hollered at the Guild, "HA! You all got beat up by Erza! HA HA!"

Soon Natsu was one of those passed out on the floor and the rest of them sat at a table waiting for everyone else to gain consciousness.

* * *

 **Thank you for your patience guys! But I'm going to ask for it again, I'll be able to update hopefully next month with a relatively long chapter for you all!**

 **I love you guys thanks for (hopefully) understanding!**

 **Please R &R**


	5. Chapter 5: Lucy, Natsu, and Sting

**Hello my amazingly patient and understanding readers! I am sooo sorry for the delay, but like I said in the last chapter the island I live on had just been devastated by a storm and was on the road to recovery. I am glad to say we are now more or less recovered and my family, after nearly four months of no power, finally has power. With that I was able to finally finish another chapter! I really am sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but hey I tried to make it up to you guys by making sure this chapter was a good one! Now I must warn you, I am a very hard shipper of a lot of couples in Fairy Tail and I'm sure you'll see what I mean once you read the chapter! Well now that that has been said and done I am very proud to present the latest chapter of _Let's Play Mommy and Daddy_!**

 **On a Side Note:**

 **I, Mavis Reed, do not own any of the members or the story of Fairy Tail. All rights are reserved for Hiro Mashima-sama! The plot of the story does belong to me though!**

* * *

Previously on _Let's Play Mommy and Daddy_

" _Erza!" cried Lucy, "what did you do?"_

 _Erza's eyes sparkled, "I assisted you by explaining it to everyone and calmed them down."_

 _Lucy and Levy face palmed as Natsu hollered at the Guild, "HA! You all got beat up by Erza! HA HA!"_

 _Soon Natsu was one of those passed out on the floor and the rest of them sat at a table waiting for everyone else to gain consciousness._

Lucy's POV

After a while everyone started to recover from Erza's attempt to "prepare" everyone for when we enter the guild. Everyone wanted to approach us but Erza's aura made it clear that they shouldn't dare. Not surprisingly Wendy and Carla were one of the first to regain consciousness. I had Sting on my lap drinking from his milk bottle while Rogue was asleep in Levy's arms.

"I did not know such a thing existed," Wendy said as she stroked Rogue's head, "a potion that could make people turn into babies."

"It is something that it definitely frightening," said Carla, "if it fell into the wrong hands it could remove some very important people from their positions like the Council members or even the royal family."

"We do not need to worry about that though," I said, "Happy accidentally spilled the entire bottle, and it was originally from another country. I do not think there are any more of it in Fiore."

Erza nodded her head, "Now, that leads us with the matter of what to do while we wait for Sabertooth to find the Mirror of Truth."

"I suggest the two pairs take the children home," Mirajane said with a dangerous spark in her eyes and Erza nodded, "it is getting late and children should be in bed at this hour. Lucy, you and Natsu take Sting back to your place. Levy you and Rogue will stay at Gajeel's place for a while since males are not allowed at Fairy Hills."

I expected this much and nodded. Levy though was incredibly flustered, "Eeeh! I'll be staying at Gajeel's place?"

"Yah got a problem with that shrimp?" grunted Gajeel and Levy blushed, "I-I didn't mean it that way! I just, never stayed over at a guy's house before."

Erza patted her on the back, "You'll be completely safe there Levy, I know Gajeel wouldn't do anything to harm you at his house." Erza smiled at Gajeel and he swallowed hard, "O-of course."

Mirajane clapped her hands, "Well now that that's settled I should go get the children some appropriate clothing! Laxus will you accompany me?"

Laxus rose from his seat and offered his hands towards her. As she accepted his gesture she turned back towards me, "We'll stop by your places in the morning to drop of our finds alright?" Mirajane waved and she and Laxus left the Guild.

"She seemed to be a little excited don't you agree?" said Lector and I nodded.

"Mira-nee has the biggest soft spot for children," said Lisanna as she walked up to us, "I'm surprised she hasn't asked Laxus for a child of their own yet." Mirajane and Laxus' relationship was a big accomplishment for the Guild and everyone was glad the two of them got together.

Lisanna turned to me and held out her arms, "Lucy do you mind if I hold Sting for a while? I actually really love babies too and it's been a while since I held one!"

"Uh sure" I told her and carefully handed Sting over. The moment I let Sting go though he erupted into tears in Lisanna arms. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Sting cried and thrashed in her arms. He then jumped right out of her arms to run towards me. I knelt down to scoop him up, "Hey what's wrong?" he continued to cry until I rocked him a few times to calm him down. When his tears ceased, I smiled at him.

I noticed the Guild had gone silent. I turned to see everyone facing me and I could feel my face heat up.

"HE CALLED HER MOMMY!" the Guild erupted into a frenzy. The women were squealing about how cute that was and the men commented on how lucky Sting was to be babied by me. They were about to come closer till they heard the CLANK of Erza's sword. "Don't you think we should all settle down? We must be scaring the children." Everyone immediately began sweating bullets until Erza put her sword away.

I was a bit shocked at Sting's response as well till Levy spoke, "It's not surprising that they think we are their parents. I mean we are the ones taking care of them right now." I nodded and looked at Sting as he gave me a big smile, "Mommy!" I began to feel warm and thought to myself, _I do not mind being his mother for just a while._

Lisanna giggled at the sight and called out to Natsu, "Natsu, don't give Lucy a hard time taking care of Sting alright? I do remember you made me do most of the work when we were raising Happy!"

Natsu pouted, "Not true! I helped out a lot right happy?"

Happy flew off and landed on Natsu's head "Aye sir!" Lisanna giggled some more and brushed Sting's hair, "It's not hard to think that this little boy is your child Lucy."

I smiled, "I've heard that before." We both smiled at each other and Erza cleared her throat. "Before you guys leave, I want to remind you to be cautious. You were attacked by members of Guitar Snake not once, but twice now. You have very young mages with you now who cannot defend themselves, you must protect them at all costs."

Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, and I nodded. By the time we left the entire Guild knew about the situation and Erza made sure no one gave us a hard time.

* * *

Walking back to the apartment with Sting proved be to not much of a challenge as I first thought it would be. Natsu, Happy, and Lector followed along after we left the Guild.

"Are you sure you don't need help there Lucy?" Natsu asked me and I shook my head, "He's actually not that heavy, besides were here."

We walked up to the steps of the building of my apartment and Natsu opened the door for me. Sure enough the Landlady caused a big fuss and it took a lot of explaining (and Natsu shouting) to get things straightened out. Once we were finally in Natsu plopped down on the bed and yawned, "Man what a day!"

I nodded my head and placed a drowsy little Sting next to him. Lector climbed up unto the bed and sat next to Sting, "You've got a pretty cozy home here Lucy-san and Natsu-san."

"This is just Lucy's house" Happy said with a mouthful of fish as he sat on top of nightstand near my bed, "Natsu and I have a place of our own."

"Eeh! But Natsu-san looks so at home here!" Lector explained as he stared at the now sleeping Natsu.

"Those two are always here despite claiming to have their own place to stay" I said as I opened the parenting book Levy and I picked up at the Market on the way to Magnolia. I reached the section for 'bed-time' and skimmed through the contents. "Right, so the first thing we should do before he goes to bed is to give him a bath." I picked him up and made my way towards the bathroom. Sting didn't have any objections as I striped his shirt off and was about to unbutton his pants when a fully awake Natsu came running in, "Wait Lucy!"

"What?"

"Sting's a guy!"

It suddenly dawned to me that I was stripping a guy, even if he was a very young one, a guy was a guy. Embarrassed, I carried Sting and handed him over to Natsu, "Y-you bathe him them."

He chuckled at my flushed face, "Yeah sure." Natsu took Sting back into the bath and I went to go get ready to take a bath after them. A few minutes later I heard a loud THUD coming from the bathroom and rushed in. "Natsu! Sting! Are you okay?!" I found the two sitting in the tub while throwing my various soaps and shampoos towards each other.

"Take that!" laughed Natsu as he hurled my lavender shampoo towards Sting. He dodged and threw the same shampoo back at him, "Take that!" he mimicked and laughed as well. I placed my hand on my face and immediately regretted it. Sting threw my cherry blossom soap at me and I was left with suds in my hair.

They both laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with them. Soon enough bath time was over and Natsu dressed Sting in the pajamas we got before reaching my apartment. "Eeh Natsu-san you're actually pretty good with children aren't you?" Lector commented.

Natsu chuckled, "Well yeah I did have to take care of Happy so I know the basics."

My heart grew warm at the sight of the two of them and I left them to take a bath. While in the shower I couldn't help think of how amazing of a dad Natsu would become. The thought settled well with me and I even dared to think that maybe, if Natsu had a child with together...

I slapped myself out of my daydream, _Knock yourself out Lucy! Natsu's your partner! You cannot date him! It could jeopardize the team!_ Still, even after telling myself that, I cannot help but think of a life together with Natsu, we've been together all this time so it didn't surprise me when I finally admitted to myself that I saw Natsu as more than just my nakama. I just don't know if he felt the same way about me.

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Are you okay Luce?"

I got off from the bath and grabbed my towel, "Yes I'll be out in a minute!" Once I dried and dress myself I got out of the bathroom to find Sting ready to greet me.

"Mommy!" he stretched out his arms wanting me to carry him. "Hi there Sting" I said as I picked him up and plopped him unto the bed, "bed time!" He slowly yawned and went under the blanket and encouraged me to do the same. I chucked as I climbed in after him and laid at his side. Natsu rose and made his way to the couch till Sting called for him, "Daddy!"

Natsu stopped into his tracks and I gasped a bit, "Daddy!" Sting repeated and Natsu turned, "Are you talking to me?" Sting nodded and patted to the empty side of the bed, "Bed time!" Natsu and I's faces were obviously red at Sting's request and the two Exceed in the room began to taunt us.

"Ooooh I think Sting wants mommy and daddy to sleep together with him!" said Happy and Lector agreed, "Yes, yes I think that's exactly what Sting wants."

Natsu scratched the back of his head, "I don't mind, do you Luce?"

I looked at Sting's smiling face, then at Natsu and since my face couldn't turn any shade redder I nodded, "I don't mind at all."

Natsu climbed unto the other side of the bed and we both placed a hand on Sting's head, "Good night" we both told him and he soon was fast asleep. Natsu and I looked at each other and sighed, "He's a little demanding isn't he?" he said. I giggled, "Yes, but I don't see why he shouldn't be spoiled a little. I mean he did grow up by himself before and after he met his dragon right?"

He nodded his head, "Just like me." I frowned, I forgot that Natsu grew up the same way and felt guilty for saying it out loud, but he didn't seem to mind. "I promise though I'll act like a dad he would want!" he yawned and soon was fast asleep as well.

I smiled and place my hand on top of his and Sting's belly. The two exceed climbed unto the bed as well and made themselves comfortable at the foot of the bed. "Natsu-san's really nice. You're so lucky to have him Lucy-san!" Lector mentioned.

My face flushed once again and Happy rolled his tongue, "You liiiiiiiike him~"

"I do not –!" I began to stay but Natsu's snore interrupted me. I sighed and smiled, "Actually, I think I really do like him." Saying that made me feel a lot lighter and soon I was asleep too.

* * *

 **What do you guys think! Please tell me about it in a review! Also I will make sure to return to a regular monthly update. Since it is the Christmas season I will be very busy so I hope you all will continue to be understanding!**

 **Mavis Reed out!**

 **R &R**


	6. Chapter 6: Levy, Gajeel, and Rogue

**Please forgive me for my inactivities my dear readers. Lots of things came up and it was difficult for me to find any time to write. It's that time in a Senior's life where they are bombarded with work and sadly I am one of those Seniors. I am glad to see things seem to be going back to normal and my schedule of updates once a month will now be uphold I promise.**

 **On a Side Note:**

 **I, Mavis Reed, do not own any of the members or the story of Fairy Tail. All rights are reserved for Hiro Mashima-sama! The plot of the story does belong to me though!**

 **So without further adieu let me give you your monthly dose of _Let's Play Mommy and Daddy!_**

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

 _My face flushed once again and Happy rolled his tongue, "You liiiiiiiike him~"_

" _I do not –!" I began to stay but Natsu's snore interrupted me. I sighed and smiled, "Actually, I think I really do like him." Saying that made me feel a lot lighter and soon I was asleep as well._

* * *

Levy's POV

"Levy, are you ready to go yet?" grumbled Gajeel as I placed a few more books inside my pack.

"Almost" I called back. If I was going to stay at Gajeel's place until the situation with Sting and Rogue is settled I might as well catch up on some of my readings. If I could. Once the final book of the new series I got was secured inside I locked the door to my apartment and met up with Gajeel and Rogue.

"Sorry it took long," I told them, "shall we go?"

"It's about damn time" Gajeel said. _Grumpy as ever isn't he?_ "Frosch thinks so too!" said Frosch as if he answered my question.

I couldn't stay angry at him for too long though. With Rogue in his arms I couldn't help think of how well of a father he was, considering he never had a father figure other than Metallicanna.

As we walked I continued to stare until he spoke up, "Liking what ya see shrimp?"

"W-what are you talking about?" I flustered. He chuckled at my statement and Lily snickered as he flew into my arms. "Don't mind him Levy, he's just messing with you."

My face was still flushed as we made our way to Gajeel and Lily's apartment. It was a lot bigger than I thought it would have been, and a whole lot cleaner. I must have said my thoughts out loud as Gajeel commented, "I do clean once in a while ya know. I ain't a complete slob."

"I-I didn't mean it like that –!" I tried to say but Gajeel cut me off. "Oi, Levy, I think Rogue is burning up!"

My heart dropped, "What?" I rushed over and felt Rogue's forehead. He was right. Rogue's temperature was obviously above normal, his face was sweating, he began shivering, and his cheeks were red. My thoughts were jumbled up, I've never dealt with a sick child before. But I had to keep it together if he was going to get any better.

Then a thought occurred to me, "Gajeel! The book we got from the market! It should have something that could help us!" He nodded and searched his pack for the book and handed it towards me. I furiously scanned the pages until I reached a section of 'Fevers'. _Oh thank goodness_ I thought, "Okay Gajeel we have to keep him warm, wipe his sweat, and get him medicine."

"I'll go find Porlyusica-san and ask for some medicine. Hopefully she'll have some for children" said Lily offered and I nodded. "Thank you Lily."

"Rogue…" Frosch cried as he climbed into Rogue's arms.

"It's okay Frosch," Lily patted his head, "we won't let anything happen to Rogue."

After Lily left, I prepared the fresh towels and clean water while Gajeel changed Rogue into his pajamas while wiping off Rogue's sweat. Rogue began heavily breathing and I began to cry. "Gajeel there must be something we must do! His condition looks like he's getting worst! What if he doesn't get better? What if he –" Gajeel shook me back to reality.

"Calm down Levy," he said, "Rogue's strong he'll pull thought even if he's a kid right now. Besides, he'll get better."

I wiped my tears, "How do you know?"

Gajeel smiled, "Because we're taking care of him." My face flushed and I nodded. Suddenly Rogue started to stir in the bed. "Mommy," he mumbled and my heart stopped. I explained to Lucy about them thinking we are their parents but Rogue has yet to call me 'Mommy'. _I would love to act as his mother until he's back to normal, and I bet Lucy feels the same way too._

I sat on the side of the bed, "What's wrong Rogue?" He shifted himself until his head was resting on my lap. "Better" he said. Frosch found a comfortable position in Rogue's arms, "Frosch thinks so too."

"Hey ya sneaky little kid what do you think you're doing?" Gajeel said and I giggled. "Oh hush Gajeel he's sick remember, let him be comfortable."

"Well maybe I'm sick too" mumbled Gajeel and I could once again feel myself blushing at his comment. At that moment Rogue extended his arms, "Daddy lay here too." I gasped at his comment and Gajeel snickered, "Well don't mind if I do." Gajeel wrapped his arms around Rogue and placed his head on my lap too.

"Gajeel! What do you think you're doing?" I flustered and he mocked me in replying, "He's sick remember, let him be comfortable."

I pouted at my own words but relaxed when Rogue said, "So warm". I stroked his head. _Yes he is, Gajeel is kind and warm._

Gajeel's voice brought me out of my thoughts, "He's fever's coming down and he stopped shivering." I took Rogue's temperature and saw it was near normal and smiled. "You're right Gajeel, he'll be just fine."

A few minutes later Rogue, Frosch, and Gajeel were fast asleep and Lily arrived. "I see that I've missed a lot" he smirked, "but here's the medicine." He handed me a bottle with pink liquid. "Porlyusica-san mentioned that the flu was spreading in different parts of Magnolia and it only affects children due to their weaker immune system. Fairy Hills was one of the spots where the virus was spreading. A medical team of mages was sent to clear the infected locations of Magnolia. I've left a note on Lucy's and Natsu's door to remain indoors until tomorrow afternoon."

I let out a sigh of relief. _At least Sting would be safe._ Then a thought occurred to me, if I did not go home to get my books Rogue wouldn't have been exposed to the flu virus and wouldn't have gotten sick. _He's sick because of me_. I could feel the tears starting to form until Gajeel spoke. "It isn't your fault he got sick. It isn't anyone's."

"But if I didn't insist on going to my apartment he wouldn't have caught the virus." I whispered.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Levy," Lily told me, "I'm sure Rogue wouldn't want to hear you say such things."

I smiled at them, "Thank you."

When Rogue finally woke up he took the medicine Porlyusica-san gave us and we all had a late dinner. Once we cleaned up Gajeel got Rogue changed again and Rogue fell right back to sleep. I couldn't bring myself to sleep and stared at Rogue to make sure he wouldn't have any other affects from the medicine.

"He'll be fine Levy." Gajeel assured me and I smiled. "I know but I can't help it. I guess worrying comes with being a parent."

He smiled at picked me up and placed me on his lap, "Well then let me worry too. I mean I'm the other parent after all."

For the hundredth time my face turned bright red and we both stared at Rogue sleep soundly with Frosch and Lily in his arms until the morning sun came up.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter would be enough to quell your anger towards the late update! Please tell me your thoughts on the story so far, I'd love to hear them!**

 **R &R**


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapped!

**Happy Easter Everyone! Oh look there is a basket over there! Oh this basket has no eggs. Oh wait! It is an update!**

 **Are you guys are ready for this long chapter! (It is long to make up for the times I couldn't write!) I hope this update is a good enough treat for your Easter!**

 **On a Side Note:**

 **I, Mavis Reed, do not own any of the members or the story of Fairy Tail. All rights are reserved for Hiro Mashima-sama! The plot of the story does belong to me though!**

 **Now get yourselves lost in your monthly dose of _Let's Play Mommy and Daddy!_**

* * *

Levy's POV

 _He smiled at picked me up and placed me on his lap, "Well then let me worry too. I mean I'm the other parent after all."_

 _For the hundredth time my face turned bright red and we both stared at Rogue sleep soundly with Frosch and Lily in his arms until the morning sun came up._

* * *

Lucy's POV

It's been nearly two weeks since Sting and Rogue were turned into children. After the first night with Sting at my place, as Mirajane promised she delivered a whole wardrobe for the children and I couldn't have been any happier. The outfits were adorable! I thought dressing myself up was fun, but it was even better when I got to dress someone else up! It became a natural routine every morning after the first day.

Waking up to Sting wanting breakfast and after we all ate Natsu would give him a bath and put on his diapers. Afterwards I got to dress him in any of the outfits Mirajane brought him. Today's outfit was similar to Sting's original clothing. A small blue shirt with loose white pants and a small fur jacket. Sting loved to flap his jacket around and pretend they were wings and Happy and Lector would take turns flying him around the room.

My heart jumped to my throat when Happy did a little diving stunt with Sting, "Happy!" I cried, "Be careful!"

Natsu snickered, "Don't worry Luce, they're just having a little fun."

I grunted, "Can't their fun be a little safer?"

Lector smiled, "You're starting to really mother hen Sting Lucy-san!"

I blushed and looked away, "I can't help it! He's a child and I have been taking care of him so it is natural that I'm a bit protective."

"I'm glad you are Lucy-san! Thank you for taking care of him for the past two weeks. You too Natsu-san!" Lector bowed his head to us and Natsu picked him up. "Don't sweat it Lector. He's a Dragon Slayer like me so we have to look after each other right?" He gave his signature toothy grin and I couldn't help but smile with him.

Sting suddenly landed on my lap and I was startled. "Mama!" he said all excited, "Rogue is near!"

"Oh?" I lifted him up and ruffled his hair, "how do you know that?"

He pointed to his nose, "I can smell him!"

I looked at Natsu and he had a proud grin on his face, "Your nose is starting to work again huh Sting? Yeah I can smell Gajeel, Levy, Rogue, Frosch, and Lily too."

Sting became all excited, "Rogue is here!" He scrambled out of my hands and I set him down for him to run towards the door. He tried to reach the doorknob but try he may with all his might, could not reach it. He looked back at me with pleading eyes, "Mama!"

I chuckled and helped him open the door. Sure enough Levy was there holding Rogue.

"Oh!" Levy said astonished, "I was just about to knock!"

"I know!" Sting said, "I smelled you!"

"Oho," said Gajeel, "Ya can smell again?"

Natsu made his way to the door, "That's right metal head, my kid's getting better than you!"

Gajeel butted his head towards Natsu's, "Oh yeah! Well his magic is working! This morning we almost couldn't find him because he hid in the shadows!"

"Solid Script: Boulder!" Gajeel was suddenly beneath a large boulder and a very embarrassed Levy was breathing hard. "Gajeel!" she said, "You're not supposed to tell anyone that!"

"Ha!" Natsu laughed, "You almost lost your kid!"

"You're one to laugh Natsu," Happy flew in, "Sting blinded you so he wouldn't take a bath once remember!"

Natsu gasped inwardly, "Happy!"

Things were starting to get a bit loud, and I was afraid my landlord would scold me again if this continued. "Eheem!" the two stopped their argument and Gajeel got the boulder off of him and dusted himself off. "Geez Lev that hurt ya know!"

Still embarrassed Levy spoke up, "W-well anyways, Mira came over today asking if we could bring the children over for a play date with Asuka-chan at the Guild. I thought it was a good idea since they haven't gone out in a while."

Sting immediately liked the idea, "Can we Mama? Can we? Can we?"

I giggled, "Alright let's get some things packed up first okay?"

"No need Luce I got it covered!" He went to my bedroom and got out the travel baby bag, "Lily came over this morning and told us beforehand so I packed everything up while you were dressing Sting up."

"I didn't know you left Lily," said Levy.

"I did it while you guys were arguing what should Rogue wear today."

Levy blushed and I giggled, "Well I guess we're ready to go then. Shall we?"

* * *

-10 Minutes Later-

When we made it to the Guild, we were swarmed with the Guild members right away. That is until Erza plowed her way to us and scolded everyone for getting too excited.

"You must treat these children with the outmost care do you all here me?" she told everyone while holding a battle hammer.

Everyone nodded rapidly and Erza nodded her approval and faced us "It's nice to see all of you guys again. I take it you haven't had any trouble?"

Levy and I nodded. Erza looked please and kneeled down to Sting and Rogue's level whom were holding to Levy's and I's hands, "That's good Asuka-chan is at the counter having some cake would you like to join her?"

Sting's ears moved to the sound of 'cake' and Rogue slowly nodded his head. Erza smiled, "Great this way everyone."

It was refreshing to see 'Fairy Tail's Strongest Woman' being sweet and gently towards the children. Natsu and Gajeel were quickly pulled to the side for a brawl once we reached the counter.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Levy asked but I shook my head. "Let them have their fun, they've been cooped up with us for a little too long." She agreed and Asuka-chan was happy to see us.

"They're here!" she said and jumped off her stool. "Hi Sting and Rogue! I'm Asuka! Wanna eat some cake with me?"

The two nodded and we lifted them unto the stools and Mira served the three of them a slice of strawberry cheese cake.

"Use this time to relax, Lucy, Levy" a voice behind us said. We turned to see that it was Bisca with Alzack besides her. "How's motherhood treating you?"

"Bisca!" I greeted her with a hug and Levy smiled at her, "It's taking a lot out of me but I'm loving it. Sting is just so sweet!"

"Rogue isn't a handful either. It's just Gajeel I have to deal with."

We all laughed and for a while I was actually relaxing. Bisca was giving us some parenting tips while the children played tag in the designated play area set up by Erza. No one dared to enter with Erza keeping watch and Natsu and Gajeel finished their brawl and joined us not too long after.

"Man I really needed that!" Natsu said as he plopped down next to me, "Don't get me wrong I love spending time with you and Sting Luce, but I really needed to let loose! I've been being cautious all week and it was driving me crazy!"

"Jeez Natsu you're covered up in dust and soot!" I grabbed a hand towel and wiped off all the grim off of him and I heard Alzack laugh. "Did I hear right? You love spending time with Lucy-san now do you Natsu? My, you two are starting to look like quite the couple. Gajeel and Levy too."

I gasped inwardly and blushed. I could see that Levy was too. "Alzack dear," Bisca said, "don't tease them like that. Young women are very sensitive on those topics!"

Alzack scratched the back of his head, "Oh right, I remembered that you would beat up anyone who suggested we should get together."

The two laughed and I couldn't stop thinking about what Alzack said. _Do we really look like a couple?_

I turned to face Natsu to see his reaction and to my surprised he was blushing and facing away too! This made me blush even more and my thoughts were all jumbled up until Asuka-chan came up to us. "Can we please ask the Exceeds to fly us around the Guild?"

I looked at Levy and she nodded, "Only if your parents are okay with that Asuka-chan."

Her eyes sparkled as she looked towards her parents and they nodded. "As long as you be careful" Bisca told her. Asuka nodded and was off once again. Soon the three were up in the air with Happy carrying Asuka, Lector with Sting, and Frosch with Rogue. Lily was up in the air too, monitoring them. That put us all at ease.

"We barely can say no to her," said Alzack and we all nodded in agreement.

"You should see Lucy with Sting when he asks to see her books! She won't let me anywhere near them but she lets Sting hold them all the time!"

"That's because Sting can't read and won't read them out loud like you do!"

Soon we were all laughing and sharing stories about the children. The day was nearly over and we were about to get ready to leave until Kinana arrived. "Lucy, there's a package here for you?" She handed to me a box with tape sealing the flaps. Attached was a note that said, _"Give it to the blonde girl who takes care of the blonde baby."_

I frowned, "Where did you find this?"

"It was at the doorsteps when I was about to sweep the front. I shook it a few times to see if it was safe but nothing happened."

I grew skeptical and Natsu sniffed the package, "It smells like lacrima."

"Lacrima?" curiosity got the best of me and I slowly untapped the box. Sure enough it was just a piece of lacrima. "I wonder what this is for –"

Natsu suddenly snatched the lacrima and threw it towards the wall. As it bounced off the wall it sprayed a noxious green gas.

Natsu wrapped his scarf around my face and Gajeel covered Levy with his vest.

"Oh so Dragon Slayer's noses are really keen are they!" The Guild's doors were thrown open and two familiar women were at the door.

Blue Becky and Red Rissa of Guitar Snakes stepped into the Guild. They both wore gas masks and were holding the unconscious Sting and Rogue.

"When did you–" I started to say as Becky suddenly appeared behind me and dropped an unconscious Asuka to her parents. I grinded my teeth "Teleportation Magic huh?"

"That's not all!" Rissa raised her hand and the gas started to get thicker, "My Gas Magic can knock just about anyone out!"

I looked around to see that majority of the Guild was out of commission. The gas was more concentrated around Erza and Mirajane. The two were fighting to stay conscious.

"Don't bother," Rissa said and pointed to them, "we did thorough research on you Guild. Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet. Two S-Class Mages. We can't let you interfere with our plans! So you both need our outmost attention. Plus it just so happen to be that Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, and Wendy Marvel are out on a mission are they not?"

"Damn it" Gajeel swore, "Wendy could have dispelled the gas around us. They really planned this out."

Becky laughed haughtily, "Of course we did! We're from Guitar Lizards! We excel in capture missions so we are master planners!"

They both started posing in random poses and our sweat dropped, "Now we'll just capture the two women and hold a ransom for them with the children! This Guild looks wealthy enough to afford all of them back right? Or maybe we should sell them off to pay back for the humiliation they gave us?"

This caused Natsu and Gajeel to snarl loudly. Natsu was just about to stand as Rissa stopped him. "I wouldn't do that Mr. Salamander! My gas is flammable so if ya light up you light up the whole Guild!" Natsu growled and stood still. Rissa smiled and pulled out two net guns from her bag and handed one to Becky, "That's good Mr. Salamander, now just sit still and let us capture your girlfriends here!"

They launched the nets and the smoke from the gun mixed with the gas in the air obscuring our vision. Everyone coughed and tried to swat the gas and smoke away, and once everything began to clear up Levy and I were still at the Guild.

"What?" I looked around and saw that the women from Guitar Snakes were gone, and it looks like they got the boys with them.

* * *

Normal POV

When the gas finally all cleared the Guild was thrown into chaos and everyone began shouting at once. "How dare they kidnap children for ransom!" "We should storm their Guild and rescue them!" "How bad was their aim that they kidnapped Natsu and Gajeel when they wanted Lucy and Levy?" "Yeah! Lucy and Levy are way cuter and –"

There was a loud crack and everyone turned to see that Lucy had punched the table and it caved in. She had a deadly yellow aura surrounding her and her eyes were filled with a dangerous rage, "If they lay a single finger on them…" the table cracked even more under the pressure and the Guild could already guess the end of her sentence.

"Calm down Lucy-san" the Guild turned to see that Levy too was angry. She had blue aura emitting from her body and her eyes displayed cold anger, "They wouldn't dare."

"Oh," Erza said, "I'm liking this side to you two. They did make a mess of our Guild. We should return the favor."

Mirajane joined in, "We can do that after we pick up the children. I had tracking devices attached to their clothing for safety percussions. Now shall we go?"

"I'll tag along, they gave Asuka a bit of a scare there," Bisca smiled dangerously, "I need to scold them for that."

Soon a pack of very angry yellow, blue, red, purple, and green auras left the Guild and everyone started sweating from fear. "Me thinks we should just leave it to them" someone said and, "guess we should start cleaning up?"

* * *

-At the outskirts of Magnolia-

"I can't believe you missed the targets Rissa! Now we gotta drag these heavy dudes back to the Guild! What if they wake up? Our plans will be ruined!" Becky complained.

"Well you try aiming while holding this brat! Besides have faith in my gas! It may not be that strong but their noses are extra sensitive to these things. They should be out cold for the rest of the trip."

The two women made their way to their hidden vehicle and loaded their hostages into the cart and made their way back to their Guild. Unknown to them a pack of very angry women were on their way to meet them back at their Guild.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for your patience and support! This story is almost reaching it's 1 Year Anniversary! Which also means it will be ending soon! This story went through a lot! It was made during my time in a typhoon so it couldn't always be updated. I just want to thank all my lovely readers for sticking to it and being very patient for the updates! I hope you guys will continue to support me and my stories once this one is done!**

 **To keep up with me and my stories visit me on my Official Facebook Page! (Link in Bio) or find me by searching Mavis Reed and look for the 'Writer' with my Avatar!**

 **I just created the page so I hope you guys will like it! I will use that page to give updates on when I can publish chapters and even new stories. I might even post up some ideas for new materials. I can even answer questions to any of your answers. I'll even start taking requests for stories! So please go and and like that page! BUT review this chapter first XD**

 **Mavis Reed O-U-T!**

 **R &R**


	8. Chapter 8: Home

**Hello Everyone! It has nearly been a year since I first created this story, but now it has finally come to an end! That's right folks, Chapter 8 is the final chapter of Mavis Reed's _Let's Play Mommy and Daddy!_ The past year was a struggle, from the no internet, to no power and water because of several storms that devastated my home. But finally it had all come to an end, just like my story will have to come to an end. It has been a pleasure having to make this story for you guys, and I hope you'll continue to support me and my work by following me on this Fanfiction website and liking me on Facebook! So my lovely readers, are you ready for the end of the story?**

 **On a Side Note:**

 **I, Mavis Reed, do not own any of the members or the story of Fairy Tail. All rights are reserved for Hiro Mashima-sama! The plot of the story does belong to me though!**

 **I present to you for the last time, a chapter update for _Let's Play Mommy and Daddy!_**

* * *

 _-At the outskirts of Magnolia-_

" _I can't believe you missed the targets Rissa! Now we gotta drag these heavy dudes back to the Guild! What if they wake up? Our plans will be ruined!" Becky complained._

" _Well you try aiming while holding this brat! Besides have faith in my gas! It may not be that strong but their noses are extra sensitive to these things. They should be out cold for the rest of the trip."_

 _The two women made their way to their hidden vehicle and loaded their hostages into the cart and made their way back to their Guild. Unknown to them a pack of very angry women were on their way to meet them back at their Guild._

* * *

Normal POV

The Guild was busy tidying up as Kinana answered the door to see the Rufus and Yukino of Sabertooth had come for a visit. "Hello!" said Rufus. He removed his hat and bowed a greeting, "We came to see if the two lovely ladies who were watching over our Sting and Rogue are here."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you just missed them!" Kinana said as she welcomed them inside. The two came in and sat on the nearest table that wasn't destroyed. "Did they go out on an evening stroll?" Yukino asked and Kinana shrugged as she set glasses of water for the both of them. "They're picking up Sting and Rogue with a few of our female guildmates."

Yukino giggled, "Did Sting and Rogue go off on their own again? They were always doing that when they were their normal adult selves so I wouldn't be surprised if they were doing it as children."

"Oh no, they have been behaving. They were actually kidnapped along with the Exceeds, Natsu, and Gajeel so Lucy, Levy, Erza, Mirajane, and Bisca went after them!"

Yukino gasped into her glass and Rufus choked on his water, "Kidnapped!" he exclaimed, "How could you guys take this so lightly! They might not be your Guilmembers but they're ours!"

Everyone in the Guild prepared themselves for a fight, until they heard Laxus' voice "Calm down Rufus." He casually walked up to them, "We do care about your members. They have been under our care for the past two weeks."

"All the more reasons why I do not understand why you are all taking this so lightly?"

"We wanted to help rescue them," Elfman started, "we wouldn't be Men if we just stayed back and let the ladies rescue the children! It was a man's job to be a manly shining armor and –"

Lisanna stuffed a pineapple in her brother's mouth, "What Elf-niichan's trying to say is we were ready to go after them, but a few ladies were very determined to get them back. We'd end up in their way if we went, and frankly I don't think any one of us wanted to accidentally get caught up in their battle."

The whole Guild nodded their agreement and a few had shivers sent down their spines at the thought of being mistakenly attacked by any of the very angry women. Rufus sighed, "I apologized. I should not have spoken so soon."

"Don't sweat it. You were just concerned for your Guildmates." Laxus sat down at the other table across from them, "So what bring you two here? I'd assume your presence means you've found the mirror?"

Yukino rummaged through her purse and pulled out an oval mirror. It was no wonder the legend says it was made by a god. It was made of pure gold with intricate carvings etched into the frame. The frame looked as if it was a mixture of vines and leaves, all leading to a single, polished rose on the top middle of the mirror.

"It's beautiful," Lisanna said as she stared in awe, "will it really turn Sting and Rogue back to normal?"

Yukino looked nervous, "We don't know. We got it from a Treasure Hunter Guild that owed us quite the favor. They managed to find what they thought was the Mirror of Truth and gave it to us."

"Though if they happened to have lied to us," Rufus said as he cracked his knuckles while seemingly stretching, "then they would owe us an even larger favor."

The rest of the Guild did not want to imagine what Rufus meant about that. Yukino turned to see a table that had been caved in, "What happened to that table by the way? It's the only one that's looked like that."

"Oh that," Kinana said as she wiped the table the two Sabertooth members were sitting at, "Lucy was angry that they kidnapped Sting and Rogue that she punched the table."

Yukino gave a nervous laugh, "I don't think I would have wanted to get in Lucy-sama's way either."

-At the Entrance of Guitar Snake's Guild-

"ACHOO!" sneezed Lucy. "Are you alright Lu-chan?" asked Levy.

"Oh this is nothing, someone must just be talking about me." She stared up at the Guild's sign, "Well ladies it looks like they haven't gotten here yet. What shall we do while we wait for them?"

"It is true the train ride was much faster," said Mirajane, "so why don't we acquaint ourselves with their Guild?"

Erza smirked, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

The five women entered the Guild and made sure every member they met knew the reason for their visit.

-30 Minutes Later; A few feet away from Guitar Snake's Guild Entrance-

Natsu's POV

I stared at the two ladies pulling the wagon, "Hey Gajeel, couldn't we just escape right now?" Gajeel and I were tied up in a red pull wagon held by Red Rissa and the children and Exceeds were still unconscious in Becky's Blue wagon.

"Don't even think about Mr. Salamander!" Rissa said, "Remember if you move I'll spray my poisonous gas on the children! They're sensitive lungs will not filter like yours will and they well perish at the spot!"

I groaned, she was right. If I let Sting get hurt in any way, Lucy will kill me. _Lucy_. I hope she was okay. I'm sort of glad it was Gajeel and I were the ones captures and not the girls. It's a lot safer this way. I was about to ask about something else when I caught a familiar sent coming from the direction we were going.

"Gajeel, is that?" he nodded. The kids must have smelled them too. Sting muttered, "Mama," under his breath and I grinned. Things were going to get interesting, and I was getting all fired up!

Normal POV

When the group finally reached the Guild the Rissa and Becky gasped. At the center of the Guild was a huge, metal cage, and inside it looked like all the members of Guitar Snake.

"Rissa! Becky! Run these guys are way out of your league! They even got the Master in here." Someone yelled and an old man waving a guitar scolded them, "Rissa! Becky! Look at the mess you've gotten us into this! We're trapped in this cage and your boyfriends are out cold in here too!"

Rissa and Becky were slowly backing up towards the door when a voice rang throughout the room. "Going so soon?" It was Lucy's voice. Suddenly the Guild's door was closed and Bisca stood there blocking the exit.

"Hey there," she said coolly as she twirled her magic pistols, "remember me? I'm the mother of the little girl you carelessly dropped. I'm here to return the favor." Her gun made a CLICK sound and the girls gulped.

SHING, Erza equipped herself with a sword, "Don't worry Bisca they shouldn't worry about you."

Sitting on top of the cage Lucy cracked out her whip and everyone inside the cage shivered in fear, "Your Guildmates were quite accommodating, and your Master was quite the host. They put up a good fight, but we got bored in the first five minutes."

Levy conjured up a catapult filled with huge boulders (Gajeel grew nervous at all the boulders as he remembered Levy dropping several of them at him) with her Solid Script Magic, "So why don't we entertain ourselves with you guys?"

"You wouldn't throw that! You would harm the hostages!" Rissa exclaimed and Lucy smirked, "What hostages?"

Rissa and Becky turned around to see another Becky teleport the children to Lucy and Levy. "Mama!" they bothed cried and hugged the women. The Exceeds were glad to be freed and carried the children to safety when the two women asked them to.

"W-what how is this possible?" cried Becky, "How is there two of me?"

"Piri Piri!" said the other Becky and turned into Gemini. "Thank you Gemini! You can go back" Lucy said as the celestial spirits went back to the Spirit World. She turned around and faced the two Guitar Snake women, "Now where were we?" She pulled out her whip and cracked it against the floor, "Oh right we're going to have a little fun!"

Lucy, Levy, Bisca, and Erza walked closer to Becky and Rissa when Mirajane clapped her hands, "Before we get this party started though," she turned to Natsu and Gajeel, "can I ask you two to take the children to the nearby park? We wouldn't want them to get all dirty from the dirt that will soon fly all around."

Natsu and Gajeel broke free of the ropes and rubbed their wrists, "We want to stay and join the brawl too you know!" Natsu exclaimed and immediately grew quite. The pressure of Mira's purple aura cracked through the floor, "I'm sorry what was that Natsu?" she smiled.

"I-I" he gulped, "I said Gajeel and I agree!" He and Gajeel grabbed the children along with the Exceeds and burst out the doors.

Now she smiled towards Becky and Rissa, "Now you two got the clothes I bought for the children all dirty. Shall I do the same for you?" She transformed into her Satan Soul takeover and punched the floor in front of the opposing two women. "Let the fun begin!" Lucy declared!

-Outside the Guild-

A few miles away from Guitar Snake's Guild, two children were busy playing on the seesaw with their pet cats as their fathers watched, all while listening to the screams, cracks, explosions, laughter, and howls in the distant moonlight.

It was late in the evening when the ladies returned. The boys were half asleep when their mothers picked them up. "Hey there little guy," Lucy told Sting as he snuggled closer to her, "long day huh?"

She looked up at Natsu, "Thank you for making sure he was safe."

Levy ruffled Rogue's hair in Gajeel's arms, "I knew nothing bad would happen to him when you're there."

"Gihi, like you said, I am his father, and because you're his mother I have to be careful." Gajeel said and Levy and Lucy blushed.

"Aah about that!" Levy said. She felt embarrassed and couldn't finish her sentence. The two older Dragon Slayers smirked and the women avoided eye contact with them as they walked their way back to the Guild.

Erza, Mirajane, and Bisca giggled, "They'll make great parents." Bisa said, and the two agreed.

-Back at the Guild.-

The train ride back to the Guild was short. There wasn't any lines this late at night and the two Dragon Slayers decided it would be faster if they had the Exceeds fly them over. Without their motion sickness they it back to the Guild in no time.

"Ah it is good to be back home!" said Natsu and threw the doors open, "We're home!"

The Guild did not look surprised, they knew they would be back soon if the women were that angry. Lisanna and Elfman came up to them and hugged their sister, "Mira-nee that was quick as always!"

"We didn't want to have to make the children stay up late." She told her sister as they hugged.

Elfman high-fived Natsu and Gajeel, "You guys let loose on them?"

Natsu laughed, "No our wives and the others wanted a crack at them."

The entire Guild grew silent and someone whispered, "Did he say 'wives'?" "Yeah, he definitely said 'wives'." "First they have kids now they're married they're so quick!" The Guild burst into joyous cheers. Lucy and Levy blushed, "I-it's not like that!" they both explained.

"We're sure it isn't," Rufus said as he and Yukino approached them, "Good evening Miss Lucy and Miss Levy."

"Rufus! If you're here, does that mean you've found the mirror?" Levy asked and Yukino handed them the mirror.

"Now you can change them back," Yukino said gleefully. The women were silent for a moment and nodded. They set the children down and returned the mirror to Rufus. "You should be the ones to turn them back," Levy told him, "they're your Guild members." But he shook his head, "But you were the ones who raised them for two weeks. I can tell you've done a good job because Sting can barely sit still and Rogue would just get off the chair and stroll somewhere else." It was true the boys were sitting perfectly still on the chairs, waiting for their mothers.

Tears began to form in the women's eyes, "It's true we raised them," Levy began to sob, "but that's exactly why we can't change them back. We loved to take care of them! I wanted to take of Rogue longer!" Lucy cried along with her, "I wanted to be Sting's mom longer too!"

Soon the entire Guild was sobbing. Natsu held Lucy's hand, "Hey Luce, I wanna be Sting's dad a little longer too, but cause I'm still his dad now I also want what's best for him."

Gajeel patted Levy on the head, "That's what good parents ought to do, do whatever is best for their kids even if they don't like what they have to do."

The two nodded and Rufus held out the mirror, "Thank you for taking care of them."

The women smiled, "Thank you for letting us take care of them." Lucy told him and she and Levy walked up to the two boys.

"Mama?" Sting and Rogue said and stretched their arms, wanting to be carried. With tears in their eyes, the two women showed the boys the mirror. At first, nothing happened. After a minute had past, everyone began to grow anxious until the mirror began to glow, and so did the boys. The room was filled with a dazzling light, and right where the two little boys had been, there stood the Twin Dragon Slayers as they originally were.

Yukino couldn't contain her joy and she hugged both Sting and Rogue, "W-what happened?" asked Sting. He scratched his head, "How did we get to Fairy Tail?"

Yukino looked up, "You don't remember a thing?"

Sting and Rogue shook their heads. "The only thing I can recall is meeting up with a few of the Fairy Tail members, then it's blank."

As the two continued to talk with Yukino, Rufus met up with the members of Fairy Tail. Perhaps it is best if we don't tell them what happened just yet. We don't know if it will reverse the mirror's effects if they begin to remember the time that potion turned them into children.

Everyone nodded and Rufus thanked them again. Soon it was time for the members of Sabertooth to return home. As they were leaving Sting asked to wait. He walked up to Lucy, "I don't know why Lucy-san, but I want to hug you goodbye."

The entire Guild gasped and Rogue went up to Levy, "I-I want to hug you too, Miss Levy."

Everyone was on the brink of tears when the two women nodded and gave the boys a hug goodbye.

Soon they were all watching the members of Sabertooth wave goodbye at a distance. Lucy and Levy still had tears in their eyes as they smiled. Natsu wiped Lucy's tears away, "You were a great mom Luce! If we have kids they'd be so lucky you're their mom!"

The Guild gasped.

Gajeel gave Levy a handkerchief to clean her face, "I wouldn't mind if you were the mother of my kids."

Lucy and Levy's face turned scarlet. "W-what's this all about?" Lucy asked and Levy agreed.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, "Well you called us your husbands, and since we took care of those kids together, we figured why not. You're my best friend Lucy and I always felt you were something more. I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else but you."

Gajeel held the hand Levy was holding the handkerchief with, "You've dealt with me all this time Levy, will you please still deal with being with me?"

The two women smiled and cried some more, but this time with tears of joy in their eyes as the Guild found not one, but two reasons to celebrate.

* * *

 **Thank you so much again! Please don't forget to check out my other stories and to follow me here on Fanfiction . net and like me on Facebook (the link is on my bio or you can search for me by typing in my Pen Name 'Mavis Reed' and find my avatar picture!)**

 **Well write for you guys next time! PEACE!**

 **R &R**


End file.
